


Fangs in the Dazed Moonlight

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Bren was given a task by Master Ikithon, but it's not going the way Bren had expected it to.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fangs in the Dazed Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first anniversary of "Uselessly in love"!!! Have a random monster fic!!!
> 
> Title comes from "I Think of Demons" by Roky Erickson.

It was her eyes that stopped him. They were a violet so bold it was hard to look away from them, but the color wasn't what stop him. What stopped him was how human her eyes were. Bren had read all about demons and seen the pictures. Everything said that they one one solid color, eerie and unsettling. But instead hers were human.

The rest of her was definitely not human. Her blue skin and hair, curling horns, and whipping tail were the opposite of human. She glared at him from the middle of the warding circle he trapped her in after summoning her. If she were human, Bren would probably call her cute but not out loud.

Bren closed his eyes and shook his head. A person looking human or even being human had never stopped him before. He grabbed a long, plain dagger and whispered a spell into it. A faint glow emanated from the dagger. The glowing was a bit overly dramatic for Bren's taste but it would keep him from wasting or losing blood. Master Ikithon needed 3 liters of demon blood and had charged Bren in collecting it. Swords and blades were more Eodwulf's thing, but Bren was not one to argue with Master Ikithon. 

The demon hissed at the sight of the dagger and backed away from him until her back was pressed up against the circle's barrier. Bren sighed and approached her hoping that the demon wasn't the crying type. It felt weird to execute someone while they were sobbing. Instead of crying, the demon snarled out what Bren could only assume was a spell as a white fire burst into being on his coat sleeve. 

Bren swore as he slapped the fire out. It was weak and he knew fire well enough to extinguish it quickly. He also knew it well enough to know that it wasn't a normal flame. It was holy in nature, but how could a demon be capable of such things. "What are you?"

A hissing in some infernal language was all the response Bren got.

"How did you do that?" Bren asked, but this time in Common.

The demon only stuck her tongue out at him.

"So much for her knowing a practical language," Bren said to himself. Though calling Common practical felt like a stretch. He pulled a tiny clay tower out of his pocket and muttered an incantation. "How did you do that?"

"Oh sure, now you're talking like a normal person," the demon said, ignoring his question.

Bren gritted his teeth. "That spell. How did you cast it?"

The demon pouted. "You know, it's SUPER rude to ask those sorts of questions without even offering your name."

"Caleb Widogast," Bren said firmly. It was a fairly common name, though one he had used before on a mission, but as the demon was not going to live long, it hardly made a difference.  
She frowned for a moment and then smiled. "And I'm Jester." A more fake name Bren couldn't imagine, but it gave him something to refer to her as.

"Jester," he repeated. "How did you do that spell?"

"That is a secret." Jester smirked and tapped the side of her nose.

Bren glowered at her. It was so tempting to just take her blood and be done with her, but the temptation of knowledge was too strong for him to resist. "Very well then. We will see each other again shortly." He left the room before she could say anything and sealed it firmly.

This demon was proving to be more of a puzzle than Bren had anticipated, but he was fine with that. Bren liked a good puzzle.


End file.
